Fall To Pieces: The Day of Amy Dudley's Death
by SweetRobinLovesElizabeth
Summary: What happened between Robert and Elizabeth the day his wife was found dead? Find out. I used a song, "fall to pieces" by Avril Lavigne cause I thought it fits. : Hope you enjoy, and please review!


**~FALL TO PIECES~**

**-THE DAY OF AMY DUDLEY'S DEATH-**

***ROBERT + ELIZABETH***

{_Song Used: Fall To Pieces By The Amazing Avril Lavigne.}_

Elizabeth sat back on her chair in her Privy Chamber, stunned. She just got the news of the death of Amy Dudley, Robin's wife. „Wife" she whispered low to herself and the word was all bitter in her mouth. She was found dead at the end of the stairs of their country house. Was it Robin who put her aside, hoping that he could now marry her? Didn't he know that by this act, he would loose all his fellows and friends at court? That they now might loose every chance to marry?

She did not need to call for him. She knew he'd show up really soon.

**I looked away  
then I looked back at you,  
You tried to say  
the things that you can't undo,  
If I had my way  
I'd never get over you,  
Today's the day****I pray that we make it through.**

**Make it through the fall, make it through it all.**

And there he was. Elizabeth looked up as he rushed in the room. He dropped onto his knees before her.

"Elizabeth" he began, gasping for breath.

She raised her eyebrows, keeping her cool. "Yes?"

"Elizabeth… I know what you believe, but it was not me who murdered Amy." He looked up at her in the eye.

"It wasn't you." Her voice was calm and she was nearly smiling.

"No." He was still looking at her, afraid of her further reactions.

"Oh. And then, _who_ do you think it was?" The sarcasticm of her voice chilled him to the bone. He could not bear listening to it. He got up to his feet and said, so loud that it was nearly yelling,

"Please believe me! You know that I nver, ever lied to you, not since I saw you when you were _eight, _for God's sake!"

Now that was true. She remembered. "Yes, I know this. Please stop shouting at me."

He looked at her. "I am sorry" he whispered softly. She bit her lip to stop the tears welling up in her eyes.

**And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
'Cause I'm in love with you.**

"It really was not you?" she asked, her voice softened, tears shining in her eyes.

"No." He answered, sitting beside her. "I promise." He drew her onto his knees, ans she didn't resist but buried her tear-stained face in his neck. He held her tight and stroked her copped hair. She sobbed and gave a sigh.

**You're the only one  
I'd be with till the end.  
When I come undone  
you bring me back again.  
Back under the stars,  
Back into your arms.**

"But then who could it be?" She asked a little later.

"I don't know" He replied. "It could have been only an accident. Or" He added as his face darkened "Suicide."

"But why would she have done such a thing?" She asked, so innocently that he looked at her, surprised.

"You know it well, Elizabeth, just as well as I do. I had never spent my time with her while she was my wife. Every time I could have been with her, I've been with you."

She somehow suddenly forgot how to breathe. "Did _I _cause her death?"

He slid his arms around her. "We both did it." He said, with his voice low.

**Wanna know who you are,  
Wanna know where to start,  
I wanna know what this means.  
Wanna know how you feel,  
Wanna know what is real.  
I wanna know everything, everything.**

She looked up at him."I am so sorry" she said, a tear rolling down her face.

"So am I" he replied simply.

"Do you miss her?" She asked, afraid of what the answer may be. He shaked his head.

""It's such an awful feeling" he said. "While she was alive, I didn't _really _cared of her while she loved me so much. She even cut the sealing wax from my letters and collected them in a box… And I never truly loved her back" He broke off as he felt he'd burst out crying. He didn't though, but tried to soothe the weeping Elizabeth.

"Ssssh" he whispered into her hair. "It'll be all right. Please don't cry."

In a moment, she pulled herself back together.

"Listen" she said "you ought to leave the court for a while, only until all the gossips and scandals subside."

"I don't want to leave you" he said quicky, and she could hear the fear in his voice.

"I know" she replied quietly. "Please don't make it harder for me."

Pulling himself under the tightest control, he nodded, swallowing.

"Go to Kew palace, and wait for my calling for you" she commanded.

"Yes, your Grace" he bowed his head, making her smile. Then she threw herself into his arms, wrapping hers around his neck. He gave her a kiss, long and bittersweet.

"Will you write to me?" Robin asked with Elizabeth still wrapped in his embrace.

"I will." She answered. "Now, please go."

She followed him with her eyes as he walked out of her chamber. She was smiling while could still feel the tears running down her face.

**And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you.  
and I don't wanna talk about it  
'Cause I'm in love with you.  
I'm in love with you,  
'Cause I'm in love with you.  
I'm in love with you,  
I'm in love with you.**


End file.
